


Slumbering Brights

by Minion_Energon_101



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bad Decisions, Bad Parenting, Because of Somnophilia tag, Bets & Wagers, Bottom Momota Kaito, Culture, Demon Summoning, Demon/Human Relationships, Demonic Possession, Demons, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Good Friend Momota Kaito, Incubus Oma Kokichi, Kinda, Korekiyo being Korekiyo, M/M, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Game Momota Kaito, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Somnophilia, Spells & Enchantments, Summoning Circles, Top Oma Kokichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minion_Energon_101/pseuds/Minion_Energon_101
Summary: [Demon AU, Oumota, Non-Despair/No VR]At school, Kaito drags Kiyo out of class with little warning and basically pulls him to talk in an empty rotunda staircase area that leads to the next floors in hope's for seclusion while discussing his problem.Korekiyo is not amused at all after hearing that not only is a spirit on the loose, his seance left a hole in reality for spirits to wander, and Kaito has a spirit following him... but also because they just assumed everything can be all right after that with just his help.They needed a lot of fixing to do."To be frank and to be honest... you're all quite dumb for doing the seance so poorly." Those were Kiyo's first words after processing it all. "My instructions were very clear. I'm hearing over four violations to those rules."Kaito snaps back defensively, "I can just go back to class and get Angie's stupid God's help, you know?!"
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Momota Kaito, Chabashira Tenko & Momota Kaito, Gokuhara Gonta & Momota Kaito, Harukawa Maki & Momota Kaito, Momota Kaito & Everyone, Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito & Shinguji Korekiyo, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	1. Bachiatari

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for a friend who's been having a really hard time this last week and I hope they get better! Also, I wanted to finally do some heavy duty writing and decided this topic (especially in October/Kinktober) was perfect. It was either this or a Serial Killer thriller Oumota work... 
> 
> ... Well, I might do that one too but keep it as a present for Christmas...
> 
> Puhuhuhuhuh! I'm so excited!
> 
> But anyways! I hope you enjoy and please read at your own discretion! I have more warnings right below this message just incase.
> 
> 🔞🚫 DON'T READ IF YOUR:  
> ▶ Anti-Oumota  
> ▶Anti-ship  
> ▶Are sensitive to somnophilia/sex while unconscious  
> ▶Are sensitive to religion and talks of demonic/cultural differences  
> ▶Are sensitive to mentions of abuse (Momota's mother and father)  
> ▶Are a minor below your countries age of consent
> 
> Please and thank you!

It's Angie's and Kiyo's fault in the end, and in the beginning of his whole… situation. 

They probably had a clash of religions and traditions in class or something. Kaito will admit he wasn't paying any attention and religion and culture wasn't on his mind when he kinda fell behind in his studies. He pulled out one textbook… a single textbook and then Angie came skipping over, slamming it shut, and explaining he needs to decide. Kaito had been shocked at the time, and so apparently had some of their classmates as their faces showed disbelief, that a happy girl could do that so rudely so suddenly. But her eyes held a dark conviction the class knew only Korekiyo's many folks could bring, and a determination had set in.

Kaito had given in. Far easier then he'd like to say he'd ever given in. But he had. And there were witnesses…

Damnit… !

When he finally could drag his pride and his feet over to join his gathering classmates, he learned that apparently, they had gotten far over half of the class in on it to end their _friendly_ dispute. 

Friendly; being loose but commonly agreed upon. Never hostile with retaliation from the other. Quite civilized, naturally, as they were both rational people at heart. Respectful of other beliefs and stances…

But… dangerous. There was always a dark cloud above these talks. A challenge? An unspoken rule? Kaito didn't know, Kaito didn't want to know. Not after half a school year of breathing and bathing in this air every three days.

When talks began, Kaito knew his stance. Kaito hates ghosts so he'll be on Angie's side even if he doesn't agree to Atua either. Lesser of two evils, he thinks. And then… an even split was determined as some groaned audibly. A tie never ended well at all, never. Kaito crossed his arms and reflexively shook his head, also knowing where this will lead them. Either one continued on this topic for months, or one proposed a dare or a challenge. And challenges can lead to Angie asking Kaito for blood, or Korekiyo asking for locks of his hair. 

He didn't like challenges at all.

Why does he not punch them and be done with this bullcrap? He groans, as both his classmates in front of him look like they're in deep thought, before Angie speaks up and...

A dare is proposed and Angie and Kiyo shake on it, much to their groups dismay, that they will practise each other's discussed customs for one week to get a feel for it.

And of course, she begs Kaito and her group to help her set up a seance like how it was written in the book Kiyo exchanged with her. It's binder and wrappings were big, worn, and dull with age. It's pages are actually more brown than yellow, like wood or coffee stains. It nearly makes Kaito gag just being in proximity to it, it's so smelly and it creaks when it opens like a freaking Haunted House door! He wanted to tell Angie to just ignore using the thing, or to at least not involve himself in this… but she started asking nicely. No Atua this, Atua commands that. She just asks for his help and manages to recruit his other classmates on her side because she was being nice and plain about it.

And… he couldn't say no. Shit! He actually said yes to helping her out on his free time and he feels so dumb! He hates occult stuff, or at least he just hates whatever Kiyo brings to the table these days. Cause for the last month, it's _always_ been about ghosts or demons from him. Atua that, demons that. Atua says no, imps say yes. Something or another, and then more and more of this on repeat for a month. Kaito was sick of it and yet he's helping Angie with this dare of her's. 

Maybe he just hope's it'll scare Angie into stopping if it works. But he knew better, deep down. Angie's faith in Atua seems to have strengthened her resolve to these things and overall in life, and Kaito just knows in his stomach it'll stay hearty even in this seance.

Angie sets up a seance that afternoon in an abandoned dojo outside town and has her small group from class of Tenko, Himiko, Gonta, and Kaito himself all helping her out today. All the others were either failing classes and had to study or busy for many odd reasons. Lucky ones, they were. Gonta carried in a statue of a kneeling, vaguely aligned soldier Angie had carved in under an hour. To everyone's amazement, but not their surprise. Tenko carried in supplies like salt and chalk she had swiped from her dojos supplies closet, and warned everyone not to say anything about her taking it. No promises. And Himiko brought her candles that her mother had gotten for her on her birthday, happy about her monstrosity smelling candles being used. Kaito didn't really have to do any lifting except pulling in a braced cage lid that looked like it had been cut from a dog cage. It was unstable but Kaito was confident _he_ wasn't in any danger being under that thing. No way was he going under there anyways! If he didn't volunteer, he wasn't going under. 

So he stayed quiet. 

And then they all vote Kaito to be the channelled one in the center. And Kaito blinked, dumbfounded, as he stared at Angie who'd chosen him. Gonta was far too big so he was automatically out. And he was simply chosen because the book said a male body was far more effective to draw the spirit because it's what it had in its last life, most likely.

At first, he shook his head. No way! No way was he even doing this just to pull in some ghost! Possession was a big no-no for him and who knows if he'd be able to get rid of it afterwards! He fought back, and then they all started ganging up on him. Verbally, at first. Tenko and Himiko not really giving reasons they couldn't do it other than the fact they aren't boys, and Gonta trying to calm him down after he started yelling he wouldn't do it. Gonta didn't look too happy after his hand was swatted away by Kaito, who just didn't want to be touched at all right now. 

He tried again but with much slower actions, and Kaito let him rest it upon his shoulder this time as Gonta didn't look pleased. He knew he didn't want to end up with the lecture of a lifetime so he listened to Gonta asking nicely for him to do it. Using Kaito's own vows of not letting others come to harm, which he kept hidden from many classmates for fear of his reputation going down or becoming too soft, to try and sway him. The girls didn't want to do it, he says. Let's be gentlemen, he says. 

After that, he lost Kaito. He had him in the first half, not gonna lie. But Gonta trailed off into his own beliefs and lost Kaito's interest to help. 

Kaito swatted his hand away again. 

And after much wrestling and verbal swearing from there, Kaito was on his hands and knees under a rounded tarp and the riggity cage with an arm sized totem on top of him, inside a circle of salt. Against his better wishes, he grumbled and whined internally. He started swearing _audibly_ as Himiko and Angie thanked him graciously for him doing this, while Tenko kinda snickered at his predicament. 

Goddamnit. 

He hates himself. And his friends. He swore at them from under the cage, angry and of course expressing it. He was a very expressive person naturally. But really, he's sweating and breathing heavily in fear. He knew he wasn't the best at dealing with supernatural stuff, and he'll be honest to himself that his biggest weakness was probably the unknown. He didn't care about the unknowns of space, as that was his dream to explore and know. Science can explain the things in space, he had a way to understand. He was scared of the ocean in his own way and the fear of another world or plane of existence. The last one scared him the most as he will be honest, he didn't know what he believed. He will be honest this breaks him into a sweat of nervousness worse than before. He didn't know what was out there, or what to believe in like the agnostic he was. He feared what'll probably be pulled in by his friends' antics in this seance. What'll be pulled _into him._ Kiyo was always so sure about possession, and he was always saying stuff about eye witnesses seeing pretty messed up shit. He didn't… want to be another botched seance attempt.

He wished Harumaki was here to slap some sense into him. Why was he still doing this willingly? Can't he just get up and leave at any time? He wasn't here against his will! 

But nevertheless, his courage faded without much explanation on Kaito's part. He just didn't know what he wanted he guessed… he just really didn't want to go home… and these people weren't so bad to hang around.

_A deep heartbeat._

He's nervous beyond his days, and then he smells wax burning and hears singing begin around him. 

_A loud heartbeat._

Some soldiers chant, something about a village raid. Killing of children and women. Gunning down runners. He hates it. 

_A skipped heartbeat as the temperature rises._

He hates this whole thing. He's scared. What if Kiyo's book was right and something comes for him?! His chest hurts, he's cold, and he starts coughing· _Feels_ coughing. His whole body rattles past the shakes. 

_A rapid heartbeat._

He's coughing for some reason, and he thinks he's ruining the seance. The book said Kaito was to be silent, but here he was coughing. For _some_ reason. He wasn't thirsty, and he wasn't affected by breathing the salt in at all. He was sure he wasn't sick too, as the time for allergies had long past and Shuichi already got over his yearly spring allergies! Something feels like it's sitting on his chest, more like it, and he coughs again… !

_A heavy heartbeat._

His head reals for a second and he swears the caged area wasn't this warm earlier. It was decently not as drafty when the tarp was put over his cage, but he was also pretty sure that his own body heat wasn't hot enough to make his sweat turn cold on his skin. That was impossible… impossible...

His coughs turn wet as he has to open his eyes and pull his head up from it's position on the hot floor. His oxygen was stolen for a few seconds after that cough and the final straw broke. Screw the rules of the seance and screw the book, what was wrong here?! His head was lifted and once he opened his eyes... There's a small boy under him in the small space and he's grinning at him with purple sharpened eyes slitted beyond humanly possible and with a breath that reeks of death. The boy was small and barely touched head and toe to the cage's rims while Kaito had to be bent and squished on his knees to fit. The boy also had a grin of pearly-whites that were almost luminescent in the dark of the tarp.

And the strangest and most unexplainable part… Kaito was pretty sure his head had been resting on the wooden floor just below him. But… this boy's chest was right where his head should have been.

His brain fried for a second. It floundered for a bit longer for an answer.

No answer. And that's when his heart started to fill with bread and his body turned cold as his veins filled with the effects of his fear.

_Rapid heartbeats. Rapid. Over and over._

Kaito could barely blink in his growing freight and anxiety, as the boy basically wrapped himself around Kaito from below. It drew Kaito in by force and he let out a startled noise as his face was pressed into the boy's chest again. Not passing through him to touch the floor, but actually laying upon his warm chest. After a few seconds of allowing his brain and body to cooperate together to piece this all together Kaito noticed, as he was on his hands and knees already, that he was basically straddling the boy below him. Their bodies in line almost perfectly if it wasn't for the height difference and the cage at Kaito's back keeping him bowed over like a defensive cat. The smile Kaito had seen before being pulled into the boy led him to believe the boy is positively giddy in this position. He looked pleased to be here, or pleased at what he was seeing.

Where did the singing of his classmates go as well? He couldn't hear them anymore, only his heartbeat and the wind from the countryside outside.

And in Kaito's shock and while Kaito was still frozen in his own type of fear, the smaller boy reached up and behind to knead his jeaned behind. Giving a few firm grasps as Kaito's head stopped processing real life.

That's when he spoke.

"Oh thank the Gods your real!" The boy says happily, "I thought I was having another sexy vision-- _stop screaming_!" 

And Kaito raises himself up with all his strength from there, screams, throws the tarp and basket off, and the boy disappears in his frenzy almost like a flash. Kaito feels the hands leave him, but leave a burning sensation of a phantom touch on his body. Kaito feels the mass below him seemingly disappear like it had never been there when he squeezes his legs together to stand up. Kaito saw the tarp and movement blur shrowd his vision, but he's perfectly sure the boy's semi-startled face disappeared like a flick of a flashlight on and off. And he was gone. And when Kaito threw himself forward away from the overturned cage, tarp, and statue he was thankful that Gonta had caught him in his arms. He gripped onto his classmate for dear life, and knew he was going to deny it later, but he actually hugged the bigger man across his waist to steady his legs. His adrenaline made them nearly jelly after he had been caught and he didn't want to eat dirty wood to his face.

And he was thankful Gonta had been concerned and fast enough to basically hug him to himself and ask him questions, because Momota knew not where to begin.

But he began anyway after all his friends gathered around him to ask what had happened.

Himiko had brought the tarp over as a makeshift blanket for him. He was going to ask her why she brought him the cursed thing but she draped it over him like a blanket and started rubbing his back through it while he explained the heartbeat phenomenon. Tenko didn't offer much comfort or help, but she did set off to put out the monstrosity candles that burned their nostrils and kicked the salt around to break the ring it made. Angie was mostly the one asking questions on what he saw when she knelt next to him, while Gonta scoffed and preferred asking what he felt like. Of course he was ever the gentleman, and she was ever the carefree one. 

And while in Himiko and Gonta's pats and back rubs of comfort, he explained everything. Of the heat, the coughs, his lack of oxygen, and the boy. And his sudden disappearance.

At first, Tenko had tried to offer explanations on how a squirrelly boy like how he described could easily run away quickly. But she was shut down by Kaito asking if she saw anyone of that description open the doors or windows to run out. Because like hell was anybody else here with them.

"Physically!" Angie had said happily as she jumped up and down. "I think you mean 'because like hell was anybody here with us _physically_!'"

"I don't care and I don't want to be here anymore, I'm leaving." Kaito had said as his final straw was broken, and he pulled out his phone to try and unlock it.

But Gonta put a hand up and Kaito looked at him fully, already noticing the bigger student had his own phone out and it pressed against his ear. "Gonta is already getting a hold of Harukawa-san for you. Just relax until she gets here, Momota-san."

And never has Kaito been so thankful for Gonta's insistently prominent helping hand. It was… touching, and made Kaito nearly feel guilty he'd have to put his walls back up next time they met. It's for his own safety afterall. But for now, he basked in it until his friend arrived to escort him literally _anywhere else._

Everyone's scared about what he describes and he couldn't really blame them. His own instincts were to freeze and be confused when it happened right in front of him, and he faulted them not for being a bit too dotting on him after it all happened. Korekiyo was right about this stuff being effective. Possession can happen, or at the very least ghosts are real in a sort of way. And... Kaito still hadn't processed it all yet. He probably never will, with how his heart hammers at the mentions of it.

And when the full party of Shuichi, Maki, and Kaede come to pick him up while Tenko and Himiko gave Kaito his last bits of reassurance to keep up his spirits; Angie says out loud she is just happy Kiyo's customs are a match for her all mighty Atua. And Kaito flips her off in his shock, and is promptly dragged away by his more toned down and down-to-Earth classmates.

What a day. What a shitty day.

* * *

═ ∘◦❦◦∘ ═

* * *

The heat in his body didn't go away for a long time. It was almost distractingly present at the core of his body like his heartbeat was. He sweat much easier, his hands were sweaty around pens and pencils much more easily, cold drinks had perspiration around his hands faster than usual, and he was sure his friends noticed it too. He remembered Kaede looking up from her phone once at lunch just to quickly scoot a few extra inches away from him, and stated he was like sitting next to a furnace. Kaede joked further and said he must really be turning into a legitimate fire because Maki had gotten strangely colder recently. And in retaliation, Maki threatened Kaede silently with her chopsticks like they were a knife.

Funny point, but still not really a legitimate answer for his problems. 

Maybe he was sick? Maybe he was just getting a sickness like he thought in the dojo seance. He was extremely hot there and maybe the boy was just a fever induced dream from a week ago. That'd actually make perfect sense, and even Kiibo would agree. Because logically, that was most sound.

Kaito felt better after that, believing he simply had a cold or flu that wasn't hitting him with symptoms just yet. And he continued on as normal.

But the seance still makes him nervous. All supernatural things make him nervous, and he still thinks about it as the one time fluke he actually believed Kiyo right about the afterlife. He actually believed… that a ghost had come to see him! How stupid was he?! He hated insults to his intelligence but Momota allowed it this once for himself because he actually deserved this one, he believes. Wow! A ghost boy! Under the tarp with him while he had a fever and coughs! And he believed it, wow.

Kaito keeps himself away from Angie and Kiyo for the week, and thinks about interacting with them less in class as a result. That's usually when the supernatural beliefs start rolling in and he is done with their games and bickering. He knows no matter what he does for them before or after class, he'll be decently safe away from supernatural interactions as long as he isn't the one reading from any magic books or standing in those weird circles again. So he declines each time they ask him for anything to help them with their debates and games. Unless it's just him drawing something like a circled design from Kiyo's books or sorting their pages or notes for them about whatever or whatnot. He was still their classmate, and his classmates were… ~~_his friends_~~ fine. He liked them, honestly.

And after explaining his experience in the seance to the small group that saw it happen, they vagiely convinced Kiyo to also back off of him. Nobody wanted Kiyo trying to dig into Kaito about the ghost boy after Kaito had been visible uncomfortable, so they held back on giving him details on what happened in the dojo. And the group respects he doesn't want to, euther. So Kiyo stopped asking for his DNA or his soul for this and that, and Angie stopped asking him if she could use his blood for Atua. They had mentioned they were joking when asking him for these things anyways, but backed down anyways from using them as often as it seemed to upset Momota. And Momota was far more touched then he should be, but he was. 

And no Kiyo! He wasn't blushing or anything! Do you want your precious books thrown in the koi pond? 

Kiyo just chuckles quietly at his antics, and bids him a comfortable farewell for the day. Leaving Momota behind wondering if he really has to deal with this for three whole years. 

But nearly a day after a week has fully passed since the incident, and he notices he's been off. More off than usual. And it has to do with the risen body heat he's had for literally a week. The heat that he thought that would bring him a sickness or flu worse than any other based on how long he went without symptoms…

It was gone. 

All that extra heat just left him, and in its wake came a shivering cold. If Momota didn't run above average in body heat anyways, he'd be cold as a block of ice. Or… well, Shuichi. Shuichi and Maki ran cold naturally, even though Maki's were few and far between with her exercises with Momota and their upperclassmens. Shuichi just holding his phone or holding a book can make his hands to go cold as ice, a feat Kaito does not envy. 

But even as Momota's body dropped a few degrees, he still didn't feel sick or queasy physically. He was as fit as ever, but his spirit just wasn't in it at all. While he ran hot last week, he had noticed he was more fiery and jumped the gun a bit more than usual. He might have fought off a few more bullies of his classmates then he'd like to admit after school. And his friends were grateful but also a bit concerned he had taken his delinquent act a bit too far. Even Kiyo, after watching him yell at a retreating bully, had said he was being far too meddling for his liking.

Oops. 

But all his classmates were grateful, but they were concerned for him. Especially after he started to calm down with his lowering temperature and drive.

 _Double oops_.

He just tries to wave it off anytime they bring it up, even under eyes as studious as Kirumi and Shuichi. Which didn't seem to believe him.

_Triple oops._

Dang it.

He's noticed that in class, he'll get chills and notice his high school issued tie will come undone and therefore open up his popped collar to show his clavicle. He's pretty sure he doesn't crane his neck too much to cause such a feat, but he's not about to dismiss it. He'll fix it but it gets annoying after the fifth time it happens. He's nearly about to staple it to his short in aggravation when it stops happening.

Good!

After classes and in his room at night, after avoiding his family as best he can and eating a dinner of ramen from the vendor's a few streets away and a few rolls of sushi Kaede shared with him after school, he hears tapping on his door and walls. His room was the furthest in his house to the main living quarters and front door, just how he likes it. It's the one good favor his family had done for him and he just assumes it's his parents coming home from work and being loud in the next rooms, and he hides in his bed like it's a boogeyman to a child. He thought his mother and father were already home before this, and he checked his phone in the darkness. 12:24 AM. They should have gotten home at 12 exactly, or earlier. 

He forgets it, and passes it off as a traffic issue. He stays quiet and doesn't move, hoping they pass him by and are too preoccupied with getting sleep to realize he's home too. It's better for them all that way.

He soon falls into--not a sleep--but an almost peaceful lull as the tapping continues. He fades in and out of sleep before a loud knock will suddenly jolt him into full awareness and his wall will rattle lightly next to him. He waits, with bated breath and with a heart pounding his whole body. He's shaking, but then will calm down after nothing else comes. His tired head will fall and he'll smother his face in his pillows. And the soft knocking will begin again. 

And to Kaito's horror after he checks his phone after the last time a big knock comes--the third time a big knock comes--it's almost 3 AM. 

Kaito goes cold in his veins, and a dawning realisation hits him. That's not his parents knocking, is it? It has gotten heavier each time it knocks and he starts to panic, how many had he simply sat through because he was so sleepy? What if his parents awaken and come to his room?! That'll be the death of Momota Kaito, and he'll never get to see the stars… 

At the cusp of 3 AM, while he's still in deep thought, the next bang hits his wall. Basically shaking his whole wall and all decorations on it that weren't tapped down. His reflexes kick in, but his veins that are running cold and his shaky legs are against him getting up to check on this situation. He was so sure and full of spitfire last week, where had it gone?! Momota felt a bit ashamed at that, at not being as strong as he'd felt last week. What had happened? But right now, he cared not to drag this on any further. If it was his parents… by some shred of luck, and not an after effect of what he thought this was, he'll be happy he checked. Grateful, even!

But what if it's not his parents? What will he do then?

Kaito sits up on his bedside and feels for his sports equipment, before remembering he had gotten rid of it in this house to better his own chances of survival here. He left all his equipment safely with grandma and grandpa, in the northern part of the city.

He curses, but isn't regretting not having his equipment.

Before more knocking comes, even faster than before.

Okay… maybe he wants to get his bat, at the very least! Even just a wiffle bat…

He stops feeling around his bedside and his hands lay back on his mattress as he stands up. Then he pauses and puts both of his hands back on his bed, feeling his covers. Thick enough, even if they're as old as he is. He remembers something Kiyo had told him and the class a while back that had not sat right with everyone. Korekiyo had been talking about how some people that could not fight with weapons of their own had used everyday objects to defend themselves, and cited samurais had fought against farmers and everyday people while they wielded farming tools back in the day. Korekiyo had also mentioned ladies of abusive men would strangle their husbands in sleep with tightly fitted and heavily woven blankets, but then cited ninja weapons like wires were more common to cut throats.

Of course, everyone just grew weary at the creepy topic and Harumaki just glared at Korekiyo before changing the subject to after school activities. 

But now that Kaito was thinking about it…

_More bangs, and more rattles._

Okay Kiyo… it was worth a shot, right?

He quietly takes his blanket from his bed and gets off his bed to see who it is. Kaito may be a big fan of a certain stupid show or another, but he wasn't about to pull any James Bond or feats of violence to take another's life with a cruddy blanket. He was just ready to smother them or tie them up in case they weren't his parents, and when he got to the door to open it, he heard the knocking stop on his walls. And then, a gentle rapping right in front of his face. His fear heightens but he throws the door open anyways and... ! 

Nothing... 

Nothing is there... 

Nobody... Not even the light to his parents room is on, and their door is at best locked as well.

Oh god, he's now even more scared! He locks his door and takes off for his bed as he gets into it quickly, throwing his covers over himself until the school hours come and he swears he'll probably (with shame but desperation) beg Kiyo for help fixing this. He's now one hundred percent sure it's the seance and their attempt to summon who-knows-what. It's literally the only explanation he has anymore, and he buries himself in his sheets as he awaits sleep or his alarm. Whichever came first. He didn't care anymore!

The cold returns to his body, but he thinks it's from his veins again. The cold waves settle into his skin and he's so hypertensive that he doesn't notice something basically sapping his strength. It should have seemed abnormal, something supernatural, with how he was suddenly calm enough to fall into any kind of slumber. To Momota it was almost like he was calming down naturally, but whatever it really was was softly feeding his paranoia, soothing him with the thoughts of the Anthropologists to help solve this in the morning. But how could he when he wasn't a spiritually inclined man? Aren't items and chants only supposed to be used by spiritual people, as they held no power in a normal person's hands?

Well, that's what Kiyo said to him once. But he hadn't been paying attention back then as he awaited emails about his latest exam grades. So Kiyo could have said anything, really.

He wished he paid more attention...

Attention...

And he passes out from there.

Black… black… and more relaxing black. 

Before color starts swarming in and Kaito sees both himself from a third person and through his own eyes. It messes with his foggy brain and he gets a small ache in his head from the double dream vision. But his body doesn't count this as a dream, and his brain doesn't say anything about it being abnormal. He just feels foggy beyond comparison. But he just dreams on with no disturbance from his own body or brain. 

The dream doesn't even feel too different to real life, except his body is so heavy he can't move or really remember what his real is like. No frame of reference, no weight to drag him back to the real world. Weightless. His body was laying on it's back, and his chest was rising visibly in his dream. Safe. His brain just views his own peaceful face and sprawled out body like a camera before dark shapes start to lap at the edges of his bed. Wait, now his brain feeds him dread. His face scrunches up in his dream, in concentration it seems. The shadows grow, and he's locked looking at the bed. The shadows start to eat at the edges of his sheets Almost like a sea of black water around his bed, the darkness clashes against his white sheets and space themed blanket. 

And out from the darkest part of his double vision, a small, shorter man with features unknown draws near. And he's beginning to paw at his body. He feels and sees the pale hands caressing his cheek and ghosting his goatee. A thumb rubbing his slightly parted lips and pressing it between his softly breathing lips before retreating. His brain seizes as it recognizes this isn't right, and the REM cycle was disturbed in some way. But Kaito's consciousness was none the wiser, against his brain's will. 

The man ghosted hands to his throat, and he paused before leaning up to kiss the exposed throat of Momota's body. His brain let him realize he was feeling and seeing both sensations, and that enhanced it somehow in his body. The body he saw below the small man shivered, and then shivered himself. The small man kisses it a few more times as the body heats up, as _his_ body heats up, to the stimulus. And from the darkness that inks the edges of his third person sights from the edges of his bed, came almost opaque arms barely visible past the hazy state of his double eyes. But it's there, _they_ are there and reaching for his body. Two sets of opaque arms, and then more hands roaming him then the two solid ones of the boy above him. It's four, then six... finally eight hands… And they stop coming. Two pairs of regular hands, and four sets of extras just to heavily pat and rub him down.

His brain should have awoken his body at all the sensations of the all around him… but he was lost to it all… almost like something was intervening in his sleep to keep him this way.

His body was helpless. 

And the boy leaned forward, kissing his throat again...


	2. 修道生活 (Free Time)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito is finally dubbed a "Himbo", in more elegant words.
> 
> And be warned of the all the tags and warnings. This Chapter is tame, but the next will not be.

The boy's real arms started to heavily trail south of where their original position was. They had touched his face and had laid there as if mesmerized or holding something precious. He couldn't tell, he couldn't see. His brain couldn't supply that information for some reason, while his consciousness basically floated motionless with his hands above his head in sleep. The smaller man above is preferring to rub and trail his hands across his face like a lover would, and his hands left a soft searing warmth not unlike that creepy guy from the seance. Maybe they were connected… maybe they were the same? The seance did warn about an open bridge happening in their world.

He was about to focus… if he could… 

But his intruders ghastly hands began to trail again, to his pecs and sides, while he sucked his throat between sharp teeth. The hands didn't stop, they didn't falter. The hands all moved further, further... He can feel his brain start to get extremely uncomfortable and stuffy and he hears a beeping as the lips pause, startled, on his neck. He wonders briefly, _why_?

The body didn't move… he _couldn't_ move… 

And his brain pulled him out, and above them both it felt like…

 _And then he dropped like a brick from a chimney on high_ , and his head swam and his ears buzzed like a nest of bees. Momota sat up, coughed from his parched throat, and he looked around with eyes blurry and heavy from sleep. 

His phone was going off with his alarm, and Momota had to take a full two minutes to process everything and fully awaken. He couldn't see the boy and he couldn't see… _wait_ , what? What boy? His hazy brain was now unable to form a picture but he was certain, _absolutely_ , he saw a figure so clear he should and could have memorized it. It was so strangely familiar, as he knows this happens with dreams often, but this… 

He started to get up. 

He awoke with heavy and tingly limbs--not surprising--and he needs a brief recollection of his bodily actions to begin being able to move, before he realizes…

He's…

Horny…

And he heard his father and mother walking around, and like hell was he letting them know he was awake and about. It doesn't matter his alarm went off, they put him so far into the damn house it was like a trap, forcing him to walk through the halls to the living area and be seen. And he's just not ready today. He'll be late for school with _that_ schedule, but it's a good price to pay. 

Sitting up, he remembers the original _problem._

Shit. Was this from the dream? What _was_ his dream? He was pretty sure he dreamed about a young guy but he was unsure. He was so sure, uh, it was sexual too. 

So… a wet dream, yeah. 

Not like Momota was complaining but it really put a damper on his morning to have to sneak around his family with a hard on. Otherwise, he'd be absolutely fine with it. 

He got up from there and moved off the bed and checked around his room for his uniform he had prepared so he could just get up and go. He got up and began his trek towards where he spotted it folded in his study chair when he kicked something with his foot. It barely gave when his foot collided with it and he winced. And began slightly agitated he'd stubbed his toes now. He bent to check his toes--which were fine--and then at the item he kicked. And he saw it was a picture of his family, one he disliked greatly because not a single soul was smiling or lively in that image. But still… wasn't that supposed to be on his wall?

He looked up at the wall where it was supposed to be and like he called it, the picture was gone. 

Well… it was on the floor.

But Momota drew closer to it and picked it up; he noticed it was cracked beyond repair. The glass actually not far from where Momota knelt, if the small glittering on his carpet next to his bed meant anything. 

He couldn't fathom what caused this… he had a carpeted floor, so it should have bounced off it with how sturdy the wood was.

 _A memory in his head of…_ **knock** , **knock** , **knock** …

… Fuck…

… So, this was probably--?

A banging on his door startled him into dropping his family photo. He hoped it was simply an illusion in his brain ( _his scientific guts blaming a ghost of all people_ ) but he was soon given no hope at all when his fathers angry voice came through the door. 

He couldn't let him see this! He quickly threw the frame on the bed, messed his sheets up over it, and braced himself.

Braced for Hell.

* * *

═ ∘◦❦◦∘ ═

* * *

Thankfully without much other than a busted lip he patched up with the help of a gas station mirror and a cheap bandage he bought, he was actually able to go to school without looking like he'd gotten into a fight. He blamed Spring and how dry it was out here when Kaede asked him about it, and he had bitten it while it was too dry and pierced his lip. She eyed his lip, then his probably already downcast face; and didn't push it. Thank goodness. He was already a live wire of fight or flight instincts and he wasn't about to start answering any questions.

He thought about home and his pretty bad start already to the day and what caused it; the broken family photo. He scoffed at the notions of a ghost doing it but he was already on that line of thought prior this morning. So he thought about it and soon couldn't focus on the ghost aspect, and more on what he just doesn't have the time frame for…

He can't remember ever sleeping, but he woke up _just normally_. It was almost strange, almost. 

And waking up like that was _also_ normal…

He huffs audibly. 

His dream was just a one off thing. A strange dream like he has every now and again. Everyone has one. And an erotic one at that at his age is fine, he knows it's fine. But that frame shouldn't have busted on a carpeted floor at all while he was asleep, it should have clattered and bounced a bit but not broken. It was sturdy…

And his floor was carpeted… and it's not exactly high off the ground to begin with… and he didn't awaken to any shattering noise or his locked door being banged on…

… He began to sweat a little as the thoughts of poltergeists again.

Was it a ghost? He usually didn't believe in that stuff. He's into science, and he's okay with religion as long as it's not shoved into his throat. He tries to think of anything except ghosts and his family photo; so he decided that he'll think about his dream. The dream had obviously been pleasant to get that reaction out of him so maybe he could distract himself with finding a way to continue with it?

But he forgot he couldn't actually remember any details of sleeping, crap. So that left him thinking about ghosts, double crap.

…

…

He might be ready to beg Kiyo for help now. But he's not happy about it at all.

* * *

═ ∘◦❦◦∘ ═

* * *

At school and after tracking Kiyo through the halls past all the bodies, Kaito successfully drags Kiyo out of class with little warning and basically yanks him around to talk in an empty rotunda staircase that leads to the next floor. It was in hope for seclusion and it was not as great a plan as he thought; people running up and down the stairs often as he dragged Kiyo about. Maybe he should have considered bringing the other to a boy's bathroom and leaning on the door as to not let anyone in without notifying--and shaking--Momota of their presence. But he hadn't thought about that so… here they are. Korekiyo has been mostly silent the whole time but as Momota begins to stop, he yanks his gloved hand away. He rubs at his wrist that Kaito had been holding and glared at his classmate. 

He wasn't happy, for sure. He hated being touched without a prompt or reason to be. Maybe he would have followed Kaito, maybe he'd blow him off. Either way, Kaito dragged him and now he's here. 

"And what, per say, was so important I had to be dragged here against my better judgement? I was _busy studying_ for something after school." Korekiyo said and Kaito kinda didn't doubt that. Korekiyo was a mysterious guy and he loved history and weird stuff, usually under the guise of _after school_ activities, and often had said weird stuff on him during school. He had an old rusty knife in his _school bag_ at one point. 

Kaito looked incredulously to the side and didn't at all look like he was being honest, to be honest. "So… you know I hate ghosts and all that weird stuff you like…?"

"Yes, you tell me often." Korekiyo says a bit harshly. But then he calms down seemingly as swiftly as a breeze, and he chuckles gleefully. "You screamed like a girl in the seance I hear, dear Momota." 

"I did not! I yelled because…" _How much did they tell Kiyo after it happened? It had to have not been the truth and very little, as they all agreed not to say anything on this and Kiyo hadn't shown signs of knowing_. "I saw… something in there with me."

Korekiyo always wore a mask, maybe because of dysphoria or because he's actually sick, he just always… had. His mouth may be hidden but his eyes were always visible, as well as his brows and nose ridge. And the slowly souring face of glee he got from teasing Momota was a sign he had probably gotten his interest. Maybe it was severe enough for Kiyo to keep it down; his laughter was a bit too loud anyways.

"... You say something was in there with you?" Kiyo said quietly calmly, but a bit confused. Okay, maybe it wasn't serious after all. "Well… the ritual I did give was a summoning seance, so the one at the heart of it all should have felt something, or someone, with them?"

"Yeah, I was in the circle." Momota agreed.

That made Kiyo's resolve stronger, and he went back to normal almost instantly. "Then it's no wonder you saw a spirit, or felt them. They were there with you."

Momota felt less fearful… but felt more **frightened**. What?! So that boy in the tarped cage was supposed to happen? Maybe he took Kiyo's passion not so seriously… this stuff is wack! Crazy! _He really should be afraid of ghosts_ …

"So ghosts just appear like that and make you straddle them and grope you?! What the hell is this kinda shit?!" Momota says with no ounce of dignity for who hears, because he's utterly floored by this.

Kiyo's face went back to confused, and he clarified: "Momota. If you had completed the ritual, your body belonged to the spirit… and whatever it made you do or see is it's own trickery. Maybe you should--"

But Momota cut him off, because he knows for a fact they hadn't completed the ritual. He sputtered and waved his hand, cutting off anything else Kiyo had to sit. "No! I'm sure we didn't complete it! The book said something about… possession, and what it's supposed to be like and all that. If I was possessed and only _seeing_ that ghost, then why was I able to jump up and push the cage off me? The other's even asked if I was okay, and I hung out with Shuichi, Kaede, and Maki like normal later…" 

Kiyo hummed. Kiyo's eyes shifted about. Then he fidgeted the talisman on his many bracelets. But he got no answer or reply. And Kaito wasn't about to let that happen at all! He came for help, damnit!

"Korekiyo! Do you know anything? You're strangely silent…" Kaito blurted before he had Kiyo putting up his finger in his face.

A single finger in his face, to tell Momota to hold it or be quiet. Momota, far from amused, glared at him past it. 

"First; I'm usually quiet…" Kiyo starts.

"... Say that to anyone who's heard you talk about an artifact…" He gruffed.

But Kiyo got louder and was more affirmed. "-- _And secondly_ , did you not come for my help? We need patience and we need a correct solution or we're both doomed. Or cursed…"

He dropped his hand and Kaito growled at their circumstances, regretting defending Angie at all in class. He always regrets it. Always.

"Now, explain what happened from the start. From you walking into the building itself." Kiyo says and seems ready to listen to every word he says.

Kaito took a deep breath in…

 _Here it goes_ …

And he explained in as much realistic details he could, and not even leaving out any maybes or ifs.

After he finished; Kiyo did not seem amused at all after hearing that. He pinched his nose and explained his main ire at the situation. Amongst the basic complaints of carelessness; he was not happy with a spirit on the loose, his seance leaving a hole in reality for spirits to cross over, and that Kaito's claims might be true and has a spirit following him... 

But afterwards, he actually seemed genuinely upset and his face turned sour, and blue, as he whispered some curses or something at Momota. Kaito was shocked into silence as he listened. And apparently, Kiyo was pissed also because they just _assumed_ everything can be all right after that

"To be frank and to be honest... your all quite dumb." Kiyo's first words after processing through what he had to say next.

Kaito takes a deep breath in his annoyance and Kaito snaps back, "I can just go back to class and get Angie's stupid God's help, you know?!" 

Kiyo's composure came back in an instant, albeit only slightly. And Kiyo shakes his head, "Atua... is a Polynesian God, you've clearly summoned something more Biblical inclined. Your dear demon friend seems to be bound by Christianity laws or some other similar religion's customs. Atua's blessings will only get you so far, especially against another form of spirituality… perhaps. Some work universally and some don't. Maybe..."

Kaito blinks and looks a bit sheepish. He doesn't believe it works that way at all. So he says, "Why are you making this sound like Pokemon?" 

Kiyo looked disgusted for a second before he went quiet for a short while. Kaito felt awkward.

Kiyo has a long and bated sigh before continuing, "I was trying to explain it simply, so I didn't have to pull metaphysics and philosophy on you to explain, but I'm certain I can help somewhat... depending on the demon." 

Kiyo slinks his backpack off his shoulder and looks into the backpack. The backpack was drawstring but large, black and with the symbol of some arcana symbols on it. Kaito didn't know how Kiyo and a lot of student's didn't get their bags confiscated for some of the things they brought to school. Kaito gets reported for using sports equipment without checking it out, and Kiyo brings knives and spells to class. Same with Angie! God…

Kiyo pulls a small tea-bag from his bag as Kaito blushes and mumbles something about ' _i would understand metaphysics easier, its science_ ' before Kiyo offers the bag to him. 

Kaito's confused for a second before Kiyo says, "Put this in your clothes and return it to me after class. It's a mixture of sorts to predict and watch over hotspots for demonic activity." 

Kaito gently takes the bag and puts it in his jacket pocket next to his phone as he watches Shinguuji start to head out, "W-wait! What happens now?" 

Kiyo doesn't pause in his steps as he continues out to the main halls, "We lay and wait, you all brought a demon to this world with no shackles from a contract. And you're chosen as it's leeching victim. All we can do is accurately guess and prepare accordingly." 

Kaito yells after him, "Victim?!" 

But Kiyo's already gone and Kaito still thinks Kiyo's weird, but the man's presence alone had driven the cold from his body--probably from all the personal seals and wards on his uniform... now he's alone, and cold, and can vaguely feel a soft caress across his V-line. Shit! And he suddenly starts sprinting to class with literally no more open options. Feeling nothing else as he sprints, his blood causes his skin to warm and persperated as he sprints.

But it was all in vain at the time, sadly...

All day, he feels these hands. Maybe a flutter of something soft like a scrap of loose hair against him, or a raking of phantom teeth across the back of his neck. Kaito is not ashamed to admit he knew what these touches meant, and that he'd _indulged_ in far more lustful acts then just caresses and kisses, but he's pretty sure this is whatever came up in his dreams after a long day like this. The caresses were ghastly and cold, making him perspiration to not freeze in the classroom necessarily, and he hated his body's reaction naturally.

He's ashamed, just a bit, he might know what… demon might be with all these phantom gestures... he's a curious teen after all, and he knows basic demonology from manga and fiction for all ages. But he's not a fanfiction nut like Tsumugi!

The bell rang after a while, and Kaito basically sprinted away after clearing his desk of his belongings.

Finally, he makes his way to the rotunda after school ends and hands Korekiyo the bag. Kiyo seems to have been waiting on him and had pulled out a sort of pamphlet looking thing with… goddamn symbols on it Kaito couldn't understand, of course.

"Alright, so read the thing or whatever, what is it?" Kaito says as he puts the bag in Kiyo's face. Kiyo brought his hand up slowly after he flinched back, but Kaito already dropped it for him to catch. 

Kiyo caught it easily and ignored Kaito from there, seeming far more interested in the bag than anything he'd be saying and opened it before Kaito. The small bag smelt of burning sulfur, dead plants, salt, and ash. Kaito had to cover his nose for a second, but Kiyo seemed uninterested in the smell as a whole. Kiyo paused while looking into the bag though, and promptly swallowed harshly in a familiar enough gesture of _WORRY_. 

Korekiyo holds the bag and addresses Kaito carefully, "The salt in this bag has turned black, the clover in the bag has shriveled from green to brown, the purified dice is laying 6 upwards, and this bag smells of fire without you being anywhere near a hot place to burn any of these items…"

Kaito looks confused and a little underwhelmed as Kiyo listed off the items in the bag. But the burning part was interesting, kinda. It was more scary to Kaito, as he couldn't explain it that well himself...

He probably thought they were some arcane thingy or another when Kiyo again states, "And the rosemary is gone... It's probably what got burnt up and caused the smell... but to have black salt and burnt rosemary without a burnt bag? Troubling indeed, Momota." 

Kaito snaps, in his fear, "What does that mean?! I don't understand your mumbo jumbo without context!" 

Shinguuji pocketed the bag and pulled out his phone before offering, "I do not think you are going to be well tonight alone Momota, please, take my number and call me at any time of the night it comes for you." 

Kaito almost didn't want to take the guy's number when he realized that Kiyo didn't specify he had to give his own... and wrote down Kiyo's number for later just in case. And they parted ways after that to head off home. Of course, after Shinguuji got outside of fifteen feet again, Kaito was cold as ice again...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry the next Chapter took so long but it's also a long Chapter! :D


End file.
